


Pretty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, if you've read pretty boy you know why i put the warning, the main focus is hunhan, the rest of the boys play a supportive role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then a few months turn into a year and a year turns into a whole life.<br/>(based on omocat's Pretty Boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a while since i've written anything...also, i checked this myself so if you spot any mistake please tell me

You were walking along with your friends when you met him. Zitao on the right and Jongin on the left. You three walked across the hall, towering over the rest of the students even if you were only on the second semester of your first year.

  
And of course, you've heard about the new Chinese exchange student with bleached blonde hair and maybe it was to look cool or something, but you just waltzed right behind the senior and said in your snarkiest tone:

"Out of the way, pretty boy." 

And maybe it was just some terrible karma from another life but the guy turned around and stared right at you with wide eyes, apologized and moved closer to the wall.  
Your heart swelled, your jaw dropped and your face burned. Then you walked away leaving your snickering friends behind.

* * *

 

Your friends never let you down, though. Jongin is your personal cheerleader and "Nevermind and go get him, Sehun!" while Zitao tries to comfort you with awkward words because he knows you're berating yourself and "You could pass it off as a joke?, or...oh, I don't know..."

You love them, really. The brothers you never had.

 

So, a week later you're in front of your pretty boy once again. Luhan, his name echoes inside your head since you first heard it.

And hell, aren't you awkward...You stare at the reading boy from a relatively close distance, noticing his impeccably styled  blond hair and the calm, concentrated expression grazing his delicate face. A sigh leaves your lips and he looks up, studying you with bright eyes.

  
"Ah, hey." You manage to say, congratulating yourself because you didn't stutter and that's a start.

  
"Hello!" And you sure weren't expecting such a cheery greet and the warm smile adorning his already beautiful face; your heart is beating so hard right now, you're so scared. And fucked, you're royally fucked.

"What are you reading?" Chill, that's the key, you remind yourself; sitting beside him looking as smooth as you possibly can right now. You sneak a glance at the back of the cafeteria and your friends give you the thumbs up. Good, it's all good. You have this.

"Ah, this..." The book in question is actually something reminiscent of a manhwa and right now you're actually curious about what kind of story could interest the pretty boy so much. "Want to take a look, Sehun?"

And you take it as fast as you can and bring it up, trying to cover your blush because you're lame but incredibly happy because he knows your name and...

"Oh my god." It's literally the best you can produce right now because the characters, two males, are having wild sex and Luhan's smile is cheeky; like he can see right through you.

 

You say your goodbyes then and almost run towards Zitao and Jongin to tell them what happened. And of course, they laugh at you because the great Oh Sehun embarrassed himself in front of his crush in a silly way but you can't find it on yourself to feel anything but happiness because Luhan told you he'll see you around as you were leaving and that's amazing.

* * *

  
Now it's a month later and Luhan's been looking prettier every time you look at him and you're still scared about whatever that could happen yet you don't run away anymore.  
You two have been talking a lot lately and you know he has a soccer match earlier today but you can't go because of football. The regionals end today and you have to stay at school to prepare yourself with the team. 

You mope but Jongin won't let you be like that on such an important day and when he teams up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun to try and lift your mood you know you're lost. Neither Kyungsoo nor Joonmyun say a word, staying behind you lot the whole time, you know this is their own way to offer you comfort. No prying, just letting you be with a look that says "I'm right here if you want to talk it out". 

And you appreciate your teammates, you honestly do because they care even if most of the time you act like a little shit.  
  
In the afternoon, when the Wolves face the Monsters you glance at the public in a hunch and he's there. Right next to Minseok and Jongdae, smiling widely even though his ever honest eyes betray just how tired he is.

He came all the way to watch you play after straining himself and right now, he's waving his hands and mouthing just one word:

"Win"

The Wolves end up going to nationals and you get a handshake from the coach because apparently you played better than ever.

* * *

  
After the nationals, which you lost to the Elves (you'll crush them next year, you swear), everything goes back to normal. Luhan keeps being pretty and your heart insists on acting lively when he's in near proximity. 

It's time to make another move and you suppose you should thank Mark Zuckerberg when you read an interesting piece of information on Facebook. And no, it's not like you stalk his profile sometimes, not at all.  
  
At the end of the school day you meet Luhan, and at first you wonder where are Minseok and Jongdae but then it doesn't matter because he's looking up at you; starry eyed as ever and you sure have a lot of cheesy stuff you want to tell him, but that has to wait because now you have a goal and terrible pick-up lines aren't going to help you:  
  


"Hey, I read you liked bubble tea," you start, confidence dropping as soon as you hear your own words because now he knows you stalk his profile, damn it. "So...yeah, if you're not busy right now, would you like...?"

"To go and have some with you?" Luhan asks curiously, his cheeks just the slightlest bit rosy and you gulp nervously at the pause. "Sure, I'd love to."

 

And you didn't even process his answer at first because he's bold, way bolder than you as he clasps your hand and leads the way talking about this place that opened up nearby and how he went with Minseok a week ago and loved it.

You feel full as you grip his hand; it's small, warm and soft. Everything your hand is not.  
Somehow your linked hands fit perfectly.

* * *

  
The rest of the school sooner than later starts noticing how infatuated you are with the senior and let's be real, even in these times there are so many jerks...

  
The only thing that actually bothers you is that Luhan is there to see the mess, your vandalised locker with words like "faggot" and "gay" (as if the last is an insult) written all over it.

Starry eyes lose too many stars for your liking and the usual smile you love turns into a mere vestige of what it was seconds ago.

"I'm sorry..." And that's the last thing you'll take, he sounds so regretful, like it was his fault. It feels as if someone just stabbed your heart with many, many needles and it hurts so bad you can barely breath...

"It's not your fault." You cut anything else Luhan wanted to say and take a hold of his hand to reassure him.

* * *

  
"We don't like faggots, you know?" 

"You came to this school just to hook up with guys, right?, fucking disgusting." 

You stop on your tracks, Zitao and Jongin too, when you hear the angry voices of two different seniors. 

"Oh boy," A mocking tone follows, "looks like I've been found." And you feel your blood boiling because now they're targeting Luhan and how dare they-

"Shut up, you bitch." Now it's another voice and you hear the hurried steps of at least four people and then a pained groan that couldn't belong to anyone but...  
  


You can't really remember what happened next but Jongin's nose is bleeding, you have a split lip and Zitao looks as fresh as a lettuce. Luhan is on the floor, panting and clutching his stomach. Someone got him in the eye too and you want to crush whoever did it but first...  
  
"Are you alright?" you ask, worried, as Luhan stands up in wobbly feet.

He looks up at you and it's different, he grins.  

"I am now."

You hug him as if he's a precious piece of porcelain you're afraid to break and in contrast he hugs you as if his life depends on it.

"Good."  
  


* * *

 

And that's what marks the beggining.

Soon comes prom and you dance your way along with Luhan, you hold hands, share secret smiles in a corner and shy kisses.  
  
Then a few months turn into a year and a year turns into a whole life  
  
You marry your pretty boy five years later, adopt a child together some time after and you two raise him until he's a proper man and leaves to college  
And you swear Luhan keeps looking prettier every single day, that's never changed, even if his hair starts graying and wrinkles make their way on his face

He's still your pretty boy.

And you don't want to let go of your little world of two, you don't want to let go of Luhan's hand even when he can't get up from the hospital bed anymore and looks frailer than ever.

Yet to you, Oh Sehun, even weakened and sick he's pretty.

You squeeze his hand and he smiles at you for last time because he knows and deep down you know too.  
So you lean down and kiss him goodbye.

* * *

  
Later sometime, you go and visit. Flowers in hand, much like when you started officially dating and wanted to surprise him...  
   
"You know Luhan?, forty years ago I never thought I would be this happy." It's the first thing you say and your son excuses himself with a sad smile, leaving you two alone.

  
"Without you it wouldn't have been possible," You leave the roses on top of the tomb, and smile at the engraved name, carressing it with your left hand. Your ring shines bright but never as bright as Luhan's eyes were.

  
"You waited a lot for me to confess and ask you out and even more for me to propose" You chuckle at the memories. Your heart feels a little empty and there's a knot on your throat but you're so glad,"Will you wait for me one last time?, it's not going to be a lot, I promise."  
  



End file.
